


Agent Door?

by anonymousnug



Series: Spiderson and Peter Parker Oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, My First Work in This Fandom, Nick Fury is kinda an asshole, Oneshot, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Parts of it are a crackfic and parts of it are serious, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, i dont even know anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousnug/pseuds/anonymousnug
Summary: It was just a normal day in Stark/Avengers Tower... Until Fury showed up with reports of a man with "the strength of Captain America,' long brown hair, and a glint of metal coming off of his body.I know, the summary sucks.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Spiderson and Peter Parker Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060163
Kudos: 57





	Agent Door?

Details: CACW happened, but they worked it all out before it got to the fight in Germany, and Zemo never pretended to be Bucky. 

"Daaaad!" Peter yelled as he was coming to the kitchen.

"Peeeterrrr!" I whined back, all he gave me in response was a pout and those puppy dog eyes that neither Steve nor I can resist.

"Is pops in a meeting right now?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think Fury's 'boutta give him an' Stark hell," I replied, my Brooklyn accent coming through.

(Ayyy, I got you there, you thought it was Tony didn't you?)

"Can we go get ice cream after?" 

"As long as you don't get Stark's weird flavor," I said, chuckling. "What was it called again? 'Stark likes Nuts?' or somethin' like that?"

Grimacing, my son said, "Ew. No. I don't even want to imagine the... the image of whatEVER that was supposed to mean... I might get pops' though." Ahh yes, "Rogers Ravenous Raspberry," it tastes a bit more like pink lemonade than raspberry, but I could care less as long as it's not coffee... Never, and I mean never, give a teenage sugar cube coffee. We learned that the hard way a few months back when Pete came back from the lab and was literally bouncing off the walls...

He eventually crashed...

We couldn't get him down for another 5 hours...

He passed out on the ceiling.

After that absolute shit-show, Stark had to go all the way back to his floor to get his coffee because Stevie and I stole the coffee maker from his lab... That day was scarier than my 70 years at HYDRA.

•••This is Tim the timeskip, Tim is here to guide your mind to the Meeting Room. Say bye to Tim now!•••

Steve's POV

"The Winter Soldier." Fury started. Ohhh shiiii- ngles. A picture of a report came up on the projector. "This is the only known report SHIELD has of any form of sighting of him... He's a ghost story. Until last night." What? Bucky couldn't of done anything last night, last night we were-..... well... ya know. 

"Cut to it Eyepatch, I have papers Pepper is on my ass about, and I don't know if you've noticed yet, but the Avengers don't do this kind of stuff. Leave this to the ghostbusters, Fury," Stark cut off.

"As I was saying, last night there was a police report of a man with 'the strength of Captain America,' long brown hair, and they thought they saw a glint of metal coming off of his body. Now who is the only person we know that could possibly fit that description?

"But it wasn't him..." I whispered under my breath, forgetting about Tony sitting next to me.

"And how, in the ever loving fuck would you know that Capsicle?!" Tony exclaimed from his seat.

"I just do." I responded sternly, getting protective over my family and husband. 

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class, Rogers?" Fury asked curiously.

"No, I just don't believe that-," a knock on the door cut me off. I went to the door slightly, and peeked through the crack to see who it was. Bucky.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, WHY?!?!" I thought. Nobody knew I married the Winter Soldier, and they most certainly didn't know about Peter. They think that Buck killed someone just last night!

"Hey doll, sorry, I'll come back later. The kid an' I thought you were s'possed to be done a while ago," said my husband in his sweet Brooklyn accent that at any other time, I would have been happy to hear, but right now, I want him to be as far away from the room as possible.

"Uhhhh, yeah... Umm, okay. Bye now, Agent... Door." I stuttered out, quickly slamming the door. Wow, can you tell I work for SHIELD? I turned back around and noticed all eyes were on me.

"Hey, uh, Cap..." I turn my head towards Tony. "Who the hell is 'Agent Door' and what are you hiding?" Tony asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. 

"I dOn'T kNow, I jUst ReAd tHe NaMe TaG." I squeaked out, sounding more like a teenage girl than a WWII veteran.

"They called you 'doll' and said something about a kid. You clearly know this guy, Cap. No getting outta this one..." Tony's eyes became even more narrow, if at all possible. "FRIDAY, pull up the footage of the hallway where the supposed 'Agent Door' was stood." NO. Nononononononono.

The footage came up on the projector. Aww shit. Heads slowly started turning to stare at me. My eyes started to water with tears. I don't really know what's happening anymore. My phone rings. Quickly wiping any tears threatening to spill over, I answer the call.

"Hey Pops! So are you out of your meeting now? Dad said that he came to get you but you were acting really weird. Is everything okay?" The sweet voice of my son rambled. I couldn't help but smile with pride at the kind boy we raised.

"Yeah, everything's alright. I'm kind of still in the meeting, but we can keep talking..." I say. Fury gives me a look of 'are you for real?' but I keep the call on.

"OH! You are?!?! I'm so so so sorry, I didn't know you were still meeting with Mr. Fury!" 

"Kid, it's fine... Just... Don't come down to the meeting room for me, okay? Can you do that for me? You or Dad, neither of you come down, okay? Just... Stay put, okay?" I ask, my voice slightly wavering.

"Okay. I can do that, but this has been on speaker the whole time and Dad is on his way right now. I'm sorry, I couldn't stop him." SHIT. OOHHH SHIT. IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD NOW FUCKERS. wow, Pete's Gen-Z knowledge has really been rubbing off on me, hasn't it?

"wHat?!!?!!??!" I choke out. 

(I bet that's not the only thing Steve's choking on... if ya know what I mean... 😏😏😏)

"I'm sorry Pops, I tried to stop him, but I could only do so much, he is a super husband after all," Peter said, trying desperately to lighten the mood and calm me down.

"It's- It's fine, Peter... Just..." I sighed. What can I do at this point? I'm stuck. I'm cornered. "It's fine kid, just stay where you are, okay? Can you do that for me bud?" I ask, trying to slow down the clock before my husband might get taken away from me. 

"Yeah, Pops.... Yeah, I can do that." God, he's so young, and before Bucky and I adopted him when he was 7, he had already lost his entire family. I can't let Fury take Bucky.

"Okay bud... Just... I love you, oka-" The door opened. I slowly lowered my hand down to my waist, completely forgetting about the call I was on. It's Bucky.

"Babe, what the hell? Why were you talking to our son like the world is ending-?" He looked up and saw the screen with the Winter Soldier report on it. Shit. I watched in slow motion as SHIELD agents' guns flew out and into their hands, holding them protectively in front of them. 

"Rogers. Explain. Now." Fury demanded.

"Whatever you all think he did, he is innocent. I was with him last night, I know that he is innocent."

"And why would we believe you after you have clearly shown that you are not to be trusted within this organization?" 

"D-dad?" All heads turned towards my son, standing in the doorway. "Dad, P-pops? W-What's going on here?!" he asked frantically.

"Hey, shhh," my husband said, trying to walk over to Peter, but being stopped by the sound of multiple gun safety's being turned off.

"Dad?! Why are you all- what- Mr. Stark? Why?!" 

"Underoos, I don't know what you've been told about this man, but he is dangerous. Come here, Pete, let Patches do his job." Tony said.

"NO! NO! I don't know what you've been told, but he is my dad, and I'm not going to let you take him away from me!" We watched was Tony tried to reach out to Peter, but Pete wasn't having any of it. He quickly stepped back, not letting anyone near him. 

"Peter..." All attention was brought back to Bucky and I. Neither of us moved a muscle, trying to ensure that our son would have both of his fathers at the end of the day. "Pete, bud, look at me..." Peter looked at him. "Kid... We both knew this was coming... We knew that one day something would happen... But kid, I'm gonna be fine, okay? Pops is gonna be fine, but 'ya gotta trust us, okay? 'Ya gotta trust that we know what we're doin', okay son?" Bucky said. I could see the tears threatening to fall down his face, while mine and Peter's were already flowing down our cheeks.

"Dad... I-..." Peter turned back to Fury. "My dad had no control over anything that he did during HYDRA. He is a good man who was forced into a bad situation, and he's never done anything that you are accusing him of willingly. And whatever you think you know about him are wrong. You can't even logically disagree with me, because I know him better than you ever will. You only know the Winter Soldier, but I know Bucky Barnes... I know my Dad. So to hell, with whatever you believe." Wow. I've never seen him so calm and angry at the same time.

"Listen son-" Fury tried to start, but quickly got cut off.

"Don't call me son. If I wanted to be called son, I would go to my parents. Except for OH WAIT, I won't be able to do that if ever again if you lock them in the Raft," Peter spat.

"Last night-" This time Tony tried... It still had no effect.

"Last night was game night. We were playing monopoly till 2am and arguing about the moral codes of birds that shit on people's heads. Not killing people, or whatever sick and twisted thing you're trying to accuse my father of."

"FRIDAY?" Tony asked to confirm.

"All footage checks out. And uh, Mr. Parker, I believe you were playing until 3am." If an AI could be smug, I think FRIDAY would be the perfect example.

Smirking, Peter said, "Actually, it's Mr. Rogers-Barnes."

"Of course, Mr. Rogers-Barnes." It's one of those times I wished I had my camera on me to take a picture of Tony's jaw dropping to the floor. At this point, all of the SHIELD agents still have their firearms out, but they all look reluctant to shoot. I think Peter's argument had a big impact on them.

"Stand down, everybody." Fury conceded.

We had won. We had been able to stay a family another day, and we hope that we will be one for the rest of our lives.

The end. Cue spiderman music and aesthetic credits... anndd here's the little post-credit scene, with Stucky, Peter, and Tony.

"So uh, kid, where'd you learn to argue like that?" Tony asked awkwardly.

"Daredevil."

"wHAT?!?!?!??!?!?!?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, this was my first Avengers fanfiction, and I'm still getting used to writing these characters. I am in the process of transferring my oneshots and other fics from Wattpad to here, so there's gonna be a big roll out of oneshots soon.


End file.
